


mUse of space

by Golbez



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golbez/pseuds/Golbez
Summary: Muse of Space, over future you preside/yet each question you brush aside.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Old poem, backdated. Was written when the update where a certain stabby mcstabber got Callie first hit.

Muse of Space, over future you preside  
Yet each question you brush aside  
Muse of Space, what do you hide?  
What is it you refuse to confide?

Muse of Space, on Prospit did slumber  
Claimed now by the shadowed slayer  
Muse of Space who played a trickster  
Can you rise still to be the winner? 

Muse of Space, bound in chain  
Lost to Time, you fought in vain  
Muse of Space who failed the game  
Silent forever lest called by name 

MUSE OF SPACE,  
NOW IN YOUR RIGHTFUL PLACE.  
YOU'VE BEEN ERASED.  
AND I’LL NEVER LET YOU WAKE.


End file.
